The Termination Torment
by Glassheart-x
Summary: What if Amy had not accepted Sheldon's Spider-man Quote? Continuation from 'The Date Night Variable'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. Sorry for being AFK for so long. Having MAJOR writers block with my other fan fictions but this has been cooking for a long time know so I hope you like it.**

**I am a big shipper of Shamy and my guilty pleasure on is reading break up then make ups of Shamy sooo I thought I would try my hand at one!**

**I would love some reviews! Reviews keep the world going around sooooo :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"You know what, I'm done with this." Amy was furious. Being the girlfriend of Dr Sheldon Cooper was a struggle at times. _Forget that, _her drunken mind told her _Try all the time._ Her boyfriend looked quizzically at her as she fastened her top. _What a foolish attempt to make him want me. This is useless._ She got up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Sheldon. _God he's sexy, _Amy thought. Her alcohol ridden brain made her sway slightly and she cleared her throat.

"I'm leaving." _Be strong, Fowler._ Sheldon looked up at her wide eyed as she turned and walked off.

"You can't leave. I need you." Amy stopped. Her heart thumping she turned and stared. Could it be true, could she dare believe it?

"You do?" It was hard to act casual in moments like these. Her stomach was jumping.

"Yes, you're my ride." Amy's stomach dropped like a lead balloon. No, obviously not. What would the Great Dr Sheldon Cooper know about feelings or romance? This enterprise was failed from the beginning. Amy felt close to crying.

"Sheldon, you either say something meaningful and from the heart or you and I are done."

"Alright... Please." He gestured to the seat next to him. Amy sat. "Amy, when I look in your eyes and you're looking back in mine, everything feels not _quite _normal and I feel…stronger and weaker at the same time. I feel excited and at the same time, terrified. The truth is I don't know what I feel, except, I know what kind of man I want to be."

That was…amazing. That was so romantic and cute and…

"Sheldon…that was beautiful." She gasped. Sheldon smiled.

"I should hope so. That's from the first Spiderman movie." Amy was silent. She was angry and Sheldon knew it as he squirmed in his seat.

"Sheldon, I didn't want some cheap comic book line- you can never...we can never..." Her voice broke but she powered on. "You and I, **we're done**."

Sheldon was alarmed! He had complied with the ridiculous notion of romance and performed adequately in his opinion. Why on earth did Amy Farrah Fowler make this assumption and conclusion based on what seemed to be actions which perfectly addressed all the criteria specified? Surely a line from a scene that made Leonard cry was deemed heartfelt and the intent was there so meaningful could not be denied.

Amy started to rise and Sheldon cried out:

"Amy, you can't go! How will I get back?"

"Take the bus." She said stiffly, not facing him as she strode towards the exit, her hands white as she clutched her satchel. Sheldon was confused. How can Amy expect him to take public transportation after dark? As a clever woman, she should know how much germ there are!

"Amy, are you terminating the Relationship Agreement?"

"Correct. I wish to terminate it as of this moment, and with no obligation to you, you will have to find other means of transportation to get you home."

"You can't do that; you need to provide three day written notice!" Sheldon's voice broke with this. She wouldn't leave him. By any standard, they were more similar in many ways than any other viable pairing. Amy was breathing heavily. She needed to do this. She wheeled around to face him.

"Then expect it shortly. You have admitted you are not wanting to move forward in this relationship and I have been nothing but patient! You know what I want but you are a stubborn as hell, Sheldon Cooper!" She was nearly shouting and by now the whole restaurant was staring. Sheldon twitched nervously and rung him hands together.

"It appears we have reached an impasse." He said, remembering the last time. But there had been no shouting last time.

"I agree. Goodbye Dr Cooper, I hope you don't regret this decision."

Amy Farrah Fowler stormed out.

* * *

**Ta-Da! So what do you think?**

**I hope I got the characters ok...they are very hard to write! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon sat for a full two minutes after Amy had left. Then, he got his phone out and dialled the first number.

"Leonard. Amy left…yes…No I did not do something wrong…yes she was crying… Why do I have to apologise, it was her fault... Yes, I need you to come and get me ... Now."

He put his phone down and got the money to pay. Ridiculous, it states very clearly in the Agreement that cheques were split. The notion that Amy had left without fulfilling her duties was preposterous.

"Son, are you ok?" Sheldon looked up to see a concerned man with a balding head and glasses that had obviously not been cleaned in 3 months. Some people just don't keep a strict bifocal cleaning schedule. Sheldon considered the man's question.

"Well, I am not related to you but in answer to your question, my vitals are normal, I have no terminal illness, my career is going well and my existence is as it ever was. So yes, I am ok." Sheldon shifted uncomfortably.

"No, err… what I mean is, what with your girlfriend leaving and all…did you guys have a fight?"

"No, I complied with the given parameters of the request given and this then resulted in in an unfortunate and abrupt termination of our relationship."

And with that Sheldon got up, left the money and proceeded out of the building.

* * *

**Sorry its short. Reviews and faves much appreciated! If there is any moments or stuff you want to happen I am all for suggestions! And thanks for the responses! **

**Update soon...I hope!**

**raestargirl: Thanks for the help! Glad you liked it!**

**Dina C: Ermmm don't know if that was an insult...seemed like it so i'll try and come up with something 'original'**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy hugged herself as she walked out in the cold street. She'd decided to walk after realising her alcohol intake had been to high for driving limits. So here she was: single, alone and drunk. Not the best combonation, she mused.

A can rolled across the street. Amy lashed out in her drunkness and kicked it, slipping slightly. She became steady again and proceeded to cross the street, firmly clutching her bag.

_How dare he. That stupid physist can take his Nobel Prize and stuff it up his- I can't belive it! A stupid movie line?! How dare he! _She thought this and several other things that her mother would be quite outraged by as she came to the bus bay and sat down on the seats that were unable to adequatly and steadily hold a human bieng. She open her bag, closed it again, put her head in her hands and cried. Then wailed...then sobbed. She was just about to enter the cursing and weeping phase of her torment when the bus came. Sniffing, she dragged her self up and got on the bus, swaying slighty.

"Here, are you drunk, miss?" A thick Jersey accent said as Amy fell into her seat. The man behind her was looking at her.

"It would appear so. And I must say it feels rather odd and wet near my lower parts." The man's eyes gleamed.

"Ok, lady. Take it easy." he said, before turning away. "Drunk freak." Amy heard him whisper to himself. But she didn't care becuase no one cared for her. The only jerk she had remotley imagined caring for her had been a sexy ass. Damn, Sheldon Lee Cooper. Damn him and his quirks. Damn his flash t-shirts and his sexy mantis figure!

She thought about calling her bestie but what was point. No, she needed to do something wild. Something that Sheldon Stinkin' Cooper would be horrified by! She wanted to be loved and held and to feel wanted.

"Stop the b-bus!" She called and hiccuped slightly. _Jeepers I'm drunk. _She scolded herself _Am I that effected by the tall lanky toddler face GOD that I am now picking up his quirks? _She got off the bus and proceeded down what she knew to be the skankiest alleyway in Pasedina.

A neon sign read HELL HOLE. This seemed a viable place to get taken by some hunky stranger, she mused. There was a bouncer by the door who smirked as she approached. _Rugged and Ripped. _Amy thought and she twriled her hair and burped._ Mmmm sophisticated alcohol, mama like. _

She stepped past the bouncer and into the club.


End file.
